NGE: Switch Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname Elliminist.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX, but the plot is mine

Author's rant:

Humor/Romance, enough said. What if Asuka switched places with Rei in the beginning?

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The switch

*****

Tokyo 2015

The angel called Sachiel was on its rampage to the Geofront.

A dark haired boy was walking down the street. Having just arrived in Tokyo 3 he was lost. 

The secret agency NERV was running at full alert.

Continuous waves of military tanks and helicopters bombarded Sachiel, only to be destroyed.

The members of SEELE were discussing the fate of the world.

And where was the Supreme Commander of NERV at this time???

He was watching TV in his office eating pizza.

*****

PRESENTING: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE SWITCH

Let us pan to the scene where Shinji meets Misato.

***** Ground Zero *****

Misato was driving around. Where the hell was that kid??

Shinji was looking for a payphone. Finding one, he dialled NERV.

"We apologise for the temporary disconnection of the telephone lines. Please dial again later" 

"Damn!" Shinji placed back the receiver.

Shinji walked onto the road and stared into the distance for signs of that woman who send her the letter.

PHOTO: picture of Misato waving to the camera. 

Shinji was so absorbed by the photograph that he didn't notice Misato driving at 100km/h towards him.

Misato was looking at the street map on her lap. She didn't notice Shinji on the road…

*** UH OH! *** CENSORED, PLEASE STAND BY *** 

Shinji was lying on the ground, or what was left of him was on the ground. 

***** AUTHOR SUPER SPECIAL TECHNIQUE *****

RESET!!

Shinji: Thank You

Author: Well, we have a total story to get on with don't we? The hero can't die yet.

***** END AUTHOR SUPER SPECIAL TECHNIQUE *****

Shinji was on the pavement when Misato drove by. Shinji shouted out and Misato stopped the car. She turned it on reverse, and drove back to Shinji. "Ah! There you are, get in!" Shinji hopped in. The angel Sachiel finished off the last of the military troops and continued the rampage.

Gendo had cleaned up his party in the office (The pizza to you perverts out there) and ordered the preparation of the Evas.

Meanwhile the members of the UN ordered the launch of the N2 mines. 

***** N2 mine launched *****

Shall we skip the boring stuff???

OK!

Sachiel tramples houses like Godzilla.

Godzilla gets annoyed by public stereotypes of him/her.

Shinji and Misato nearly get trampled. They escape and enter the geofront.

Ritsuko walks briskly to the place where Misato and Shinji were going round in circles.

"Geez people, I thought you of all people, Misato, would remember the way into NERV."

"Shut up!"

"Um, what do I do now" (Father hasn't seen me in 10 years)

Now guess who said what.

Shinji exclaimed, "Hey, its dark in here"

Ritsuko merely replied, "That's the point"

Shinji blushed in embarrassment, "Oh"

***** In the secret part of NERV, which I can't be bothered finding it's name *****

Shinji see unit 01 for the first time.

Shinji: What is that thing??? (Searches in his guide frantically)

Ritsuko puffed up proudly, "This you won't find in there Shinji, this is project E. We have created Synthetic life forms called Evangelions. This is an Evangelion"

Shinji asked dumbfounded, "What are you doing with it???"

Ritsuko finished, "Well, it will be used to fight the angels you have seen today. And we called you because--"

"You will pilot it," Gendo's voice came from above all.

"Father," Shinji began.

"Hello, daughter" Gendo replied.

"Son" Shinji said blankly.

"Whatever" 

The Author pushed the laughing techs off the side of the platform. 

"What makes you think I will pilot it, father?" Shinji asked.

"I dunno, thought it was time for a little father-son bonding"

"Well I won't pilot it"

"That is most unfortunate, we shall send for the second child," Gendo ordered.

"Second child?" Shinji asked.

"But sir! Asuka hasn't fully recovered yet! She won't be able of fight properly," Ritsuko exclaimed.

"Irrelevant, modify settings for use by the second pilot," Gendo ordered.

Gendo then turned on a link to Asuka, "Second child,"

"Yes," the reply was emotionless.

"You are required for battle"

"Yes sir"   
  


Asuka was seen a short while later in the plugsuit on a stretcher.

Shinji looked at her. Shoulder length red hair, Bright blue eyes, and fair complexion.

Asuka started to gasp for air and was in pain.

Shinji looked shocked.

***** OUTSIDE *****

Sachiel could be seen waiting for the Evas to launch. In a transcendental meditation position he hummed his mantra.

"Ah, Ah, ACHOO!" A particle of dust had settled on Sachiel's nose or whatever it was. A cross explosion projectile was heading for the geofront. 

"Opps" was all Sachiel could say.

***** GEOFRONT *****

A rumbling was heard distinctly.

Lights flickered etc.

Suddenly the fluorescent lights gave way. 

Shinji thought of one thing. Save the girl. 

Pushing her away front the danger zone, Shinji was left exposed to die for Asuka.

Suddenly Eva unit 01's hand lifted up and deflected the lights away. 

The lights flew in the direction of Gendo's office. Gendo was seen ducking from view as they came close.

The lights bounced of the office windows and hit some poor old person we don't care about much.

Gendo quickly composed himself in the ice-cold bastard mode when he saw the staff looking at him strangely.

Shinji quickly ran to Asuka. Asuka was on the ground, sprawled. Trying to support her up she cried in pain. Shinji lifted his hand to see her blood was coming out of the wound.

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away" Shinji told himself was he stood up. "I'll do it! I'll pilot it!"

***** In the Entry Plug *****

Shinji was in his plugsuit. The entry plug started filling. Shinji panicked. 

"Calm down Shinji, the LCL won't hurt you" Ritsuko soothed.

"But I'll drown!" Shinji cried.

"The LCL will supply the oxygen," Ritsuko explained.

Shinji calmed down long enough to see the pretty colours. He suddenly found he could breathe more freely.

"Eva 01 ready" Hyuga reported.

"Launch Eva" Misato ordered. 

Evangelion 01 launched to the surface.

Shinji stood face to face with the angel. It didn't seem so scary eye to eye.

"What do I do?" Shinji asked.

"Think about walking," Ritsuko said.

Suddenly the Eva's legs moved. However they were moving in a sort of Scottish dance.

"Okay, I'll think about walking" Shinji confirmed.

*****END OF CHAPTER 1*****

Tune in for Chapter 2 

Email a response to elliminist@hotmail.com 

RETURN TO ELLIMINIST'S GATE OF INSPIRATION  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX, but the plot is mine

Debriefing: Shinji Ikari has just attempted to control Eva 01. What will happen this episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Switch.

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The switch

*****Tokyo 3*****

Shinji Ikari was working out what to do with the eva now.

Sachiel lifts Eva 01 up and breaks Eva 01's arm

Shinji cried out "ARGH!"

"Shinji, keep your head. It isn't your arm." Misato called.

"A little late for that," Shinji replied as Sachiel pulled out a lamppost and speared 01's left eye.

Ritsuko analysed the data, "Eva 01's AT field is not working."

EMERGENCY Alert was visible on all the screens of the workers…

***** Unknown *****

"An unknown ceiling..." Shinji whispered as he woke up.

***** PRESENTING *****

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: THE SWITCH

Now panning into the secret meeting of SEELE

*****

In a chat room, far, far, away…

Keel: The arrival angels ...It's too early.

Seele 1: It's the same as fifteen years ago. A disaster always 

   comes without any notice.

Seele 2: It may be fortunate for us from the view that our prior 

   investments came to nothing ......

Seele 3: I told you shares were not good for the budget.

Seele 4: That's right. 

Keel: I have an idea. We should leave it to Gendo. All in favour?

Seele members 1-4: Aye.

Keel: All against?

Gendo: Nay! Nay!

***** TV Broadcasts of the Angel Attack*****

Channel 12

TV: The Government announcement on the state of special emergency 

   yesterday says this morning ......

Channel 4

TV: In this incident, ......

Channel 8

TV: The U. N. forces in Japan ......

***** Back to the chat room *****

Keel: That's what it is.

Seele 2: But the dinosaurs were wiped out by the meteor weren't they? 

Seele 1: Explain Godzilla 

Seele 3: I heard that was the new toy that you gave to your son.

Gendo: It was advertising campaigns.

Seele 3: Yeah, Yeah, that's what they all say.

Computer message: Gendo has been disconnected.

Keel: That's what he gets for using a no name Internet server.

***** Meanwhile *****

'This ceiling is getting familiar' Shinji thought as he waited.

Asuka passed by his ward on the stretcher.

Shinji looks up.

Asuka motions for the nurse to stop. Shinji looks at her then resumes studying the ceiling.

***** Gendo's lovely office (LOL) *****

Gendo was playing chess against some player on the internet. He was analysing the tactical position on his move, and if he got that rook in that file, he might just win.

Gendo moved his knight to free the rook. The other player paused, then slid a white rook into the king pawn. 

The computer screen flashed: Game over. Gendo: 0 / Check 2 Mate: 1042

"Bugger" Gendo said quietly.

***** Misato's home *****

Shinji looked in, "Ojamashimasu" (Trans: May I come in?)

"Shinji-kun, this is your house as well now" Misato smiled warmly.

Shinji entered the apartment. It was in total disarray.

"Tadaima" Shinji stuttered. (Trans: I'm Back)

"Okaerinasai" Misato replied. (Trans: Welcome back)

"Now put the instant ramen in the cupboards" Misato called as she went to get changed.

If this was the mess before she unpacked, Shinji wondered what it would be like after she got unpacked.

Shinji opened the first fridge. 

Yebisu.

He then opened the cupboards.

Instant Ramen.

Shinji then opened the spare cupboard and dumped the instant ramen into it.

"Misato, what's the second fridge for?" Shinji asked.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough" Misato replied giggling.

'Misato-san keeps someone in there?' Shinji wondered worriedly.

LATER…

***** The Bathroom *****

Shinji reclined in the bath. A penguin suddenly appeared in his bathtub.   
  


"WAHH!!!"

Shinji ran out of the bathroom.

***** Living Room *****

Misato downed her fifth (should be fiftieth ^_^) yebitsu that hour when…

"WAHH!!!" Shinji ran into the living room.

Pen-Pen waddled behind him "Wark? (What the hell?)"

Misato merely smiled slyly.

"You've met Pen-Pen" she replied.

"Pen-Pen?" Shinji stuttered.

"A new hot springs penguin" Misato announced.

"Wark! (And you'd better remember that!)"

"By the way Shinji, I think you should cover yourself" Misato giggled.

Shinji looked at himself, "WAHH!"

***** Outside Shin-chan's lovely Suite *****

Shinji boarded the door with the new sign.

***** In the Futon *****

Shinji was deep in thought.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself.

***** FLASHBACK *****

"Unit 01 is not responding" The Bridge bunnies cried.

"Eject Entry Plug!" Misato ordered.

"No response!" They replied.

"What?"

Eva 01 suddenly activated.

"Eva 01 activated!" 

"Its impossible!" Ritsuko cried.

"It is" Misato replied.

"Out of control…"

Evangelion 01 charged towards the Angel. 

The Angel fought back.

The Beserker kicked the Angel into a skyscraper and the angel shot its cross explosion projectile.

The Eva got back up and charged forward again. The angel got its AT field up by then.

"Angel AT field detected!" Maya exclaimed.

"If only that field would go"

The Evangelion 01 hesitated, and regenerated its wrist.

"The Eva regenerated itself!"

"Impossible"

Eva 01 pulled Sachiel's AT field apart by hand and snapped its wrists.

Pulling out its Progressive knife it stabbed at its core.

Realising it was losing the angel curled itself around the Eva self-destructed.

A pillar of green light rose to the heavens.

Eva 01's eyes glowed into the darkness.

***** END FLASHBACK *****

Misato entered quietly.

"Get some rest Shinji, you've got school tomorrow"

*****END CHAPTER 2*****

Tune in to the next chapter.

Email a response to elliminist@hotmail.com 

RETURN TO ELLIMINIST'S GATE OF INSPIRATION  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX, but the plot is mine

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The switch

***** NERV *****

Ritsuko was off on a lecture about the function of Eva.

"If Eva uses the internal battery in an emergency, it can work only for one minute with its full strength or for five minutes at most even with gain."

"I suppose you can read off this manual by tomorrow?" Ritsuko asked Shinji. 

"Whatever," He said.

Gendo Ikari appeared. 

"Son, this is how you burn up the facts of Eva," He said and threw the manual at the Eva.

The Eva promptly fired a cross-explosion at the flying paper projectile.

NERV's foundations shook from the impact.

"Opps…" Gendo said before returning to his office.

"..." Shinji stood there.

***** Simulation *****

"Remember Shinji, use the cover points," Ritsuko advised.

Shinji looked at his target. An angel. He lifted his rifle and fired. A miss.

"Shinji, keep calm. Aim at the target in the center," Ritsuko stressed.

Shinji looked again, "Switch, fire, switch, fire."

Shinji fired 15 clean headshots at that angel.

"Next simulation," Ritsuko ordered.

Shinji looked at his next target. Gendo Ikari.

***** Out of the sim *****

The real Gendo Ikari was looking over at the simulation, flushing badly. "RITSUKO!"

Ritsuko looked over her shoulder, and suddenly froze.

***** In the sim *****

Shinji aimed his rifle and shot the Gendo sim in the groin.

***** Outside the Sim *****

Gendo clutched himself instinctively.

"Next!"

***** The next day *****

Shinji knocked on Misato's door.

"Misato, wake up. Its morning" Shinji cooed outside her room.

"Ugh…I was on a night shift. I'm leaving in the evening," She muttered before snuggling into her futon. 

"Oh well…" Shinji muttered.

"Ittekimasu," Shinji called before leaving.

"Itterasshai," Mumbled a sleepy Misato.

***** BRING BRING! *****

Misato picked up the phone. It was Ritsuko.

"Moshi Moshi…zzz"

"Misato how have you been? Are you getting along with Shinji?"

"zzz…"

"Misato?"

"…zzz…"

"MISATO GODDAM IT! JUST PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"…zzz…" Misato unconsciously pulled the phone closer to her. "YES! KAJI! JUST LIKE THAT!"

"…" Ritsuko blushed on the other end. "Misato, I've recorded the conversation." 

"WAH!" Misato suddenly regained her consciousness. "How much for it?" She quickly asked.

"50, 000 yen"

"No WAY!"

"…"

"C'mon"

"…No…"

"…alright…"

"So Misato, how are you getting along with Shinji?"

"…zzz…"

"MISATO!"

"Oh…yeah…He is as he was…he hasn't got any phone calls in the past two weeks…"

"Phone calls?"

"For emergencies, I handed a portable phone to him a while back. He doesn't seem to have used it nor got a phone call from anybody. He has no friends, I think."

"He seems to have an unsuited personality for making friends, doesn't he? Do you know the story of 'Hedgehogs' dilemma'?"

"Hedgehogs?"

***** Pan to Shinji *****

Shinji enters the classroom quietly.

***** Narrator *****: If a hedgehog want to give his warmth to other hedgehogs, the nearer they approach, the more they injure each other. It's the same as the people. As he is frightened of aches in his heart, he seems so cowardly now.

Asuka is looking at Shinji absent-mindedly. Shinji turns around to see Asuka surrounded by boys trying to make a move on her.

*****Narrator*****: He will realize in time that growing up is to get a sense of distance among the others for hurt feelings each other.

Kensuke is talking to Hikari, the class rep, when Touji enters.

"Touji! Ya still in one piece!" Kensuke exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong Touji?" Hikari asked.

"My sister…she was found in the rubble, she barely alive…"

Shinji turned his attention to Asuka, who was half smiling at him. He was about to say something when…

"Shinji!" A group of girls huddled around him. 

Shinji felt his face blush.

"Will you go out with me?" All of them asked at once.

"…" Shinji was going beet red. "…Well…"

The teacher saved Shinji by entering the classroom.

The girls departed from his desk, but he heard them whispering something about 'cute' and 'nice ass'.

"Stand. Bow. Sit."

The teacher began his lecture about second impact.

Shinji half-listened when he noticed a message on his computer screen. 

[To: transferee]

"Is it true that you are a pilot of that robot? Y/N"

Shinji looked around, trying to locate the sender.

Another email popped up. 

[To: transferee]

"It's true isn't it?"

Shinji gave up trying to find the sender and replied.

"Yes"

***** Lunch *****

WHAM! Touji's fist hit Shinji again.

"Sorry, Transferee, but I gotta take it out on you. You hurt my sister," Touji said as he prepared another punch. 

"Hurt your sister?" Shinji mumbled.

  
"His sister was close to the explosion when you fought. Too close. She survived however." Kensuke replied.

WHAM!

"You bastard!" Asuka shouted as Touji went flying. "You dare pick on someone who saved all your perverted lives?"

"Are you okay Ikari-kun?" Asuka was by Shinji's side lifting him to his feet.

"Call me Shinji," He replied once he got up properly.

Asuka's cell phone rang. 

"Angel…" Asuka said, turning to find Shinji gone.

A group of girls approached Asuka.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Shinji?" One of the girls asked.

"He ran away, after getting beaten by Touji." Asuka pointed to the boy who was knocked out.

The girls surrounded Touji. Kensuke ran for it.

Asuka decided to leave for NERV.

***** LATER *****

Touji groaned, waking from his unexpected slumber. His eyes focused on two round things. Focusing on the image he suddenly realised they were the breasts of a girl. "(GULP) Where (GULP) am (GULP) I?" Touji asked. The group of girls around him cracked their knuckles threateningly. "Kensuke? Kensuke? God help me…"

***** NERV *****

Shinji puts on his plugsuit, getting ready for battle. Suddenly, he notices someone was watching him change.

Shinji turned beet red when the person revealed herself. It was Asuka.

She smiled evilly. Holding a camera in her hand…

***** End Chapter 3 *****

Till next time

Email a response to elliminist@hotmail.com 

RETURN TO ELLIMINIST'S GATE OF INSPIRATION  



	4. Chapter 4, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX, but the plot is mine  
  
Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: The switch  
  
***** Outside *****  
  
The 4th angel was seen. Floating towards Tokyo-3, it passed by the army forces trying to stop it.  
  
"Hey mommy, it's a big balloon," A little kid called Tommy (don't ask) said to his retreating mother.  
  
"C'mon Tommy, lets go," They both took a hasty retreat into the shelters.  
  
***** NERV Headquarters *****  
  
The 4th angel was on the main screen. It advanced onwards, ignoring the pinprick attacks the Military was giving it.  
  
"We've received a call from the UN. They request us to launch an Evangelion to fight," Makoto said.  
  
"Even if they don't ask, I'll definitely mobilise one," Misato sneered.  
  
***** Changerooms *****  
  
Shinji Ikari was pinned against a wall by a red haired demon.  
  
"How much are you willing to pay for the film, Third Child?" Asuka smirked.  
  
"Ah." Shinji began, but realised that he had an angel to fight, and a world to save.  
  
***** TIMEOUT *****  
  
Ad break.  
  
NERV mugs! The ideal present!  
  
End ad.  
  
(This one is inspired off the DVD box of the NGE series)  
  
***** TIME IN *****  
  
"I've got an angel to fight! Outta my way!" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
".Okay," The second child blushed when she realised she was still 'Impeding' his battle.  
  
***** Eva bays *****  
  
Shinji looked up to the giant purple thing staring at him.  
  
"Hi.I'm back again. We sorta need to use your help again, so well.you got the point?" Shinji asked the grinning mecha.  
  
Gendo Ikari was looking on from his office, obviously amused.  
  
Fuyutsuki said one thing, "Like father, like son."  
  
"Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
***** Launch pad *****  
  
"Launch Eva," Misato shouted.  
  
The catapult flew up, reach the top of the Geofront in seconds.  
  
"Um.Misato, could you lower the catapult again for me?" Shinji asked. His Eva was still walking towards the launch pad.  
  
"Um.sorry. Got carried away," Misato fumbled.  
  
Shinji got onto the launch pad, signalling to start.  
  
"Launch Eva!"  
  
The purple Eva rose in a flourish of colour.  
  
***** Where the Shelters are *****  
  
"Hikari, we gotta go to the loo," Touji stated. Kensuke had convinced Touji to ask.  
  
"Don't do anything with him Kensuke!" Hikari said before blushing.  
  
***** SEELE Meeting *****  
  
"What does the dead sea scrolls say?" Keel asked.  
  
"I dunno," the main translator replied, "All this stuff is in gibberish like Eva and NERV."  
  
"I see."  
  
***** The Loo *****  
  
"We gotta go man, if it's the last thing I see," Kensuke wandered, "I'd rather die cheering the pilot than die a dogs death in the shelter."  
  
"We're gonna live. That's why we have NERV," Touji shot back.  
  
"Do you remember what you did to that pilot Touji?" Kensuke argued, "If not for me, then do it for him. If he loses, whose fault will it be?"  
  
"Okay man, I got your point," Touji caved in. "Now help me open these doors,"  
  
Touji laughed as Kensuke failed to push open the door, when it was clearly marked 'PULL'.  
  
***** The battlefield *****  
  
Shinji's Eva topped out into the open when.  
  
"Shinji, look out! A high energy reading is coming from its feeler thingies!" Misato called through the comm. system.  
  
Eva 01 quickly tilted as Shamshiel launched out its tentacles to stab it. Shinji willed his Eva to run from the enemy, and buildings were annihilated as he started to retreat.  
  
"Shinji! Use the rifle!"  
  
Shinji then realised he had a rifle in his hand.  
  
"Take aim, fire," Shinji said before shooting the angel.  
  
Shamshiel merely deflected the bullets and lead forward.  
  
The Eva was lifted from its leg, and thrown into the mountain.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
***** At the foot of the Mountain *****  
  
Touji and Kensuke were climbing up the mountain when.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
A giant Eva sized thing was coming their way.  
  
Eva 01 landed beside them, Shamshiel moving forward to attack.  
  
A beep was heard.  
  
"Internal Batteries operational!"  
  
Eva 01 had tripped over and broken its power cable.  
  
"Geez man, you really screwed up his mind this time Touji," Kensuke muttered.  
  
"Urusai!" Touji shouted back.  
  
Shamshiel shot forward its feelers and Eva 01 grabbed them.  
  
***** NERV *****  
  
"Why isn't he attacking?" Misato asked.  
  
"Two civilians detected next to Eva 01!"  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
***** End of Part 1 *****  
  
Author's notes: Well, considering I had this thing on hold for over a month I decided it was too long for one chapter. I know a have a few fans out there, so here is part one of chapter 3. Thanks to Keyblade for making me get my ass moving.  
  
Elliminist- Till next time 


	5. Chapter 4, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GAINAX, but the plot is mine

Another Eva fanfic by Elliminist

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The switch

… denotes thought

"…" denotes speech

Part 2-

Recap- Shinji Ikari, pilot of the Evangelion, is in the battle against Shamshiel, when he realises that he has nearly crushed his classmates, Kensuke and Touji.

******

Presenting Act 2 of the fourth chapter

***** 

"They're Shinji's classmates!"

Shinji held the Shamshiel's feelers with extreme pain. "Ahh! It Burns!"

"Shinji!" Misato's voice crackled through the comm, "Eject your entry plug, and get them into the entry plug! We'll control the Eva from here!"

"…" Shinji ejected the plug.

***** Command Center *****

Ritsuko fumed.   
  


"What make you think we can control this beast? If we could have done this by remote control, then maybe, just MAYBE it would have been easier to fight the angels."

"Um, he he, we're getting his classmates onboard anyway," Misato started sweating.

"The Entry plug has ejected!" Maya shouted.

***** Battlefield ***** 

Kensuke and Touji both heard a woman's voice shout: "Get into to the entry plug, quick!"

Kensuke and Touji looked at each other, "Well, we would have, but it's a little walk."

Both the boys looked at the entry plug, which had landed at the top of the mountain.

Shamshiel slowly, without anyone noticing, hesitated. Hmmm…I thought those brats were supposed to get into the entry plug before the battle continued. Oh, this is not according to the scenario

The battered Eva 01 silently nodded. Maybe we should move up the mountain

Both the angel and the Eva slowly crawled up to the top of the mountain, without the NERV crew noticing. Touji and Kensuke tagged along.

***** Half an hour later 

*Puff Puff* both boy finally reached the summit of the mountain. The beautiful sunset greeted their eyes. 

"AH! The light! It's Blinding! I can't see! I'm going blind!!!"

The angelic fighters glared at them. How do you think we feel? We had to wait for you guys!

***** Anyways…

"Get into the entry plug!" 

Kensuke and Touji scrambled into the plug.

"My Camera!"

"Its water!"

Once they got in, they could see the battle. Shinji had once again taken reign. "AHH!" Shinji tossed Shamshiel back.

Shamshiel slowed down as Eva 01 got up.

Misato screamed across the com set, "RETREAT!"

Shinji just stood there, pondering at the scene.

"RETREAT! WE'LL FIGHT AT POINT D4"

"You heard the lady, come on Transfer!"

"I musn't run away, I musn't run away, I musn't run away…"

"Shinji!" 

Shinji snapped his eyes open. He saw Asuka in the command center (via. Vid comm), holding the microphone. "Don't die! How can I prove I'm the best if there's no one to prove it to? SHINJI!"

"Internal batteries have 1 min left!" Maya shouted.

"I MUSN'T RUN AWAY!" Shinji charged suddenly as he combusted into a living berserker. 

Shamshiel waved his feelers. About time

***** On the streets *****

Pen Pen waddled up to Shamshiel. "WARK!" What's the wager that he runs away?

Shamshiel looked down. $5. You're on

***** In the eyes of Eva 01 *****

A fly was splattered by the huge G-force coming from Shinji. 

"I MUST RUN!"

Shamshiel was chasing Eva 01.

Eva 01 stopped. ARGH FRIGGIN HELL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST KILL THE FRIGGIN THING

***** Entry Plug *****

Shinji looked at the angelic figure coming towards him. "Mother?"

Touji and Kensuke, unnoticed by the writer, took their opportunity to talk to Shinji. 

"Shinji! We've run out of time!"

Shinji pulled out his progressive knife. 

"5 seconds left!" Maya shouted in fear.

The blade drew out as Shinji held it forward.

The beeping digits "Out of Power" displayed on the screen.

***** Battlefield *****

Shamshiel looked on, confused. Why god? Why must you make me suffer? I'm supposed to die, don't prolong it

Shamshiel jumped into the small knife and bled to death. There. Someone's got to do the job

***** In the Eva

Shinji stared as the angel 'finished' the job. "Wah?"

***** End of great Eva battle against Shamshiel *****

***** NERV HQ *****

Shinji looked up as light entered the detention cell he was situated in.

"Hello Shinji!" Asuka looked on predatorily.

"Um…Hi!"

"I never got to thank you for saving me from battle. So, how about I make it up to you?"

"Um…I don't want to force you…" Shinji started to sweat profusely. 

"Don't worry."

"Err…"  
  


Asuka rubbed against Shinji, "Baka! You don't get the hint do you?"

"Um…no." Shinji hastily looked at the script provided by the fanfic writer. "Wasn't Misato supposed to interrogate me?"

"Commander Ikari gave me authority to come here," Asuka said before giving him a peck on the cheek and fleeting off.

***** Two days later *****

Misato Matsuragi, Guru on all things containing Yebitsu, decided to check on Shinji.

"Shinji, I'm coming in." Misato gave warning.

Shinji was nowhere to be seen. On his desk was a note:

Dear Misato,

I'm currently on a date with Asuka, be back after dinner.

Shinji

(What did you expect? For Shinji to run away? Asuka's not going to let him drown in self-pity)

***** Shinji's date *****

Shinji was dressed in an apron. Cleaning Asuka's apartment. (Room 402 if you're wondering)

"Oh, and could you cook dinner please Shin-chan?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"Hai."

"So, how do I look?" Asuka jumped Shinji as he set the food.

Shinji looked at Asuka and blushed. "Heavens no."

Asuka was dressed in a tight red bikini, showing her curves to Shinji.

I'm one lucky boy Shinji thought.

He's so cute! Asuka thought.

***** Meanwhile…

Gendo Ikari was watching through a hidden camera.

Go you stud. Show her the Ikari charm

***** End Chapter 4 *****

Okay, a few things to address here. Asuka seem SO out of character in this fanfic, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter.

Shinji didn't break down and cry because he was too confused by the angel attack. 

I'll improve and detail more character development in the later chapters.

And yes, I'm planning a Shinji/Asuka fic here, though I like Shinji/ Hiraki pairings more.

And by the way, my target amount of chapters is 30, so any criticism is very welcome.

Email a response to Elliminist@hotmail.com 

Cya, 

Elliminist


End file.
